1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of box scrapers commonly used behind tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During construction, paving, grading and the like, typically in order to be prepared for the work to be done at a given site, contractors have had to move several pieces of grading equipment to the job site. One general piece of equipment is a tractor. Tractors commonly have box scrapers attached thereto.
Box scrapers are well-known in the art of construction, paving and other earth-moving activities. Box scrapers are attached to the back of a tractor and are height adjustable. A hydraulic system is typically in place that allows the box scraper to move in a vertical direction. Traditional box scrapers typically form a small, finite number of functions.
In addition to the box scraper, tractors have a front bucket that carries loads. Generally modifications have been made to the front bucket in the past in order to enable the tractor to perform more than one function. Modifications to buckets are known in the art, but are limited to a relatively few number of versatile operations. Some modifications have been made to box scrapers as well, but suffer from the same limitation as the front bucket with regard to the number of operations that can be performed.
By providing a system wherein some or all of the equipment needed for construction, paving, grading and the like can be utilized quickly and efficiently, contractors can save money on equipment, manpower, equipment moving costs and time. The instant invention seeks to provide such a system by innovatively modifying existing box scrapers to activate innovative grading implements that have been modified for use with the modified box scraper itself.